


Eggnog

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Jalex, Attraction, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Caught, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Disappointment, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eggnog, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hangover, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Like, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Vomiting, disappointed parents, in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex steals eggnog from his parents Christmas party and he and Jack get drunk for the first time. Nothing goes the way he expected.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Eggnog

"Score!" Jack glanced up from his phone as Alex appeared in his bedroom doorway a large bottle of what looked like milk in each hand.  
"Um?" Alex rolled his eyes, dropping down on the floor next to his best friend.  
"It's eggnog." He offered Jack a bottle and he took it wearily.  
"Okay?" Alex sighed at his best friend.   
"My dad makes it super alcoholic and there's loads downstairs so they won't even notice it's gone. Everyone's drunk anyway so my parents will just assume one of their friends drank it." Jack nodded despite how unsure he felt.

Alex's parents were throwing a Christmas party and had told him he was allowed to have one friend over to hang out with whilst they partied with their friends. Of course, Alex had invited Jack. It wasn't even a question really.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jack asked. Alex nodded with a grin, pulling the lid from the bottle and sniffing at the content.

Neither of them had drunk alcohol before, not properly at least. The occasional glass of something with a low alcohol content at a family celebration but never more than that. Tonight Alex wanted to get drunk, so of course, he wanted Jack to do it with him.

"It'll be fine. Come on, live a little." Alex insisted as he took a mouthful of the creamy liquid. He pulled a face and coughed slightly as it burned his throat on the way down. "Wow, that is strong." Jack wearily opened his own bottle eyeing it suspiciously. "Come on Jack." Alex pouted. "Please, for me?" Jack sighed but nodded. This was not going to end well.

To pass the time they decided to play truth or dare though since they were supposed to be on their best behaviours and hiding from Alex's parents most of the dares involved chugging for a specified amount of time. By the time they were around three-quarters of the way through the nog, the effects were hitting them hard.

Alex was feeling pretty great if he was honest. He was so relaxed and happy and he was having the most fun ever sat there with Jack. Jack was a giggly drunk and it was quite frankly adorable, Alex couldn't stop smiling at him and he had a strong urge to hug the raven-haired boy, among other things.

"God, you're so cute." He declared, unable to help himself. That drew Jack up short, he turned to Alex who was all wide eyes with his hair sticking out all over the place from beneath his Santa hat. "You think I'm cute?" Alex, who normally would have blushed and tried to backtrack simply shrugged. "No, I think you're hot as hell but that's not the point."

They just stared at each other for a long moment, neither too sure what to say. Alex knew he'd probably regret the admission in the morning but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

Jack slowly shuffled closer, eyes darting between Alex's and his lips. He swallowed hard as he felt Jack's warm breath against his skin. "Truth or Dare?" He whispered, his voice taken on a breathy deep quality that made Alex's inside's squirm in the best way.  
"Dare," Alex whispered back, unable to break the eye contact.  
"Kiss me." So he did.

He closed the small gap and kissed Jack with everything he had. Just as he was about to pull away he felt Jack's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. He ended up straddling Jack's thighs as they kissed frantically. The movements were sloppy and a little uncoordinated but neither of them cared.

Alex's hand made its way into Jack's hair as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past the younger's lips. All he could taste was eggnog but he probably tasted exactly the same so he couldn't really complain.

He pulled back with a gasp as he felt Jack's hand slip under his t-shirt. Jack's eyes widened instantly and he blushed furiously. "I- sorry. I just-" Alex cut him off by planting a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back. "We should move this to the bed." Jack's cheeks immediately darkened but he nodded eagerly.

They stumbled to their feet and Alex pushed Jack down on the bed, climbing on top and reconnecting their lips. Jack's hands slipped back under Alex's top and a shiver ran up Alex's spine at the contact but he let him continue to caress the skin of his back, slowly moving further and further up. Alex's own hands began to gently rub up and down Jack's sides before moving round to his chests.

The kiss was only broken to allow them to remove each other's shirts and then Alex was pressing closer, loving the feeling of Jack's warm skin against his own. 

At some point, Alex's jeans were removed too but he didn't mind. He and Jack had seen each other naked hundreds of times before and if it meant Jack was going to keep touching him like this then he could take off as many of Alex's clothes as he wanted.

They had just started to grind against one another when Jack abruptly stopped, shoving Alex off of him causing him to fall off the bed. He landed with a hard loud thump that shocked through his system and made the room spin momentarily. He glanced up at Jack with annoyance and hurt but Jack was already stumbling out of the door and into the hallway.

Alex grabbed the side of the bed and pulled himself to his feet before stumbling after him. He had to support himself on the wall a few times as his legs refused to do what he was telling them but after what felt like forever he found Jack in the bathroom with his head in the toilet, retching into the bowl. "Jack?" Alex slurred, leaning against the doorframe to support himself as he awkwardly hovered behind his best friend. Jack ignored him, unable to respond.

There was the sound of feet on the stairs and Alex felt himself begin to panic. "Boys, is everything alright? I heard a crash." Alex's mom stopped dead with a frown as she took in her son's state of undress, she then seemed to hear Jack and immediately rushed over. "Oh Jack, sweetie, are you okay." She knelt down beside the boy who was practically a second son to her, rubbing gently at his back.

The smell of alcohol hit her hard and she pulled back with a frown, turning back to her son and really taking him in. His rosy cheeks, his too bright eyes, the slight wobble as he tried his hardest to stand still. He was drunk. Really drunk.

"What happened?" She sighed, disappointment clear in her tone. Alex had never wanted the ground to swallow him up more in his life.  
"Jack got sick." He mumbled, slurring hard as he tried to control his words. Isobel just hummed, straightening up and heading past her son into his bedroom.

She picked up the two mostly empty bottles of eggnog and sighed. What was she supposed to do? She heard more footsteps on the stairs and glanced over her shoulder to find her confused husband. "Isobel, is everything alright?"

She turned to face him, holding up the bottles with a frown. "Look what our son got his hands on." Peter's eyes widened in surprise before he turned to see the state of the two boys in the bathroom. "Ah." He sighed and really Alex just wanted to disappear. He couldn't handle all this disappointment. He was worried enough about Jack without that thanks.

"Should we call Joyce?" He asked quietly, turning back to Alex's mother. She shook her head, running a hand through his hair.  
"No, we shouldn't bother them. She and Bassum so rarely get alone time together." He frowned and nodded, turning back to Alex with a firm look. "Well then. Looks like you're going to have to clean up your own mess." Alex swallowed and nodded, unable to say a word.

His parents headed back downstairs and Alex continued to awkwardly hover in place, waiting until Jack was finished. He let out a groan, leaning back against the wall. A light sweat sheen covered his whole body as he closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

"How you feeling?" Alex asked, kneeling down beside him.   
"Not good." He mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. Alex nodded to himself, leaning up and flushing the toilet before helping Jack to his feet. "Let's get you to bed. Maybe sleep will help." He didn't know what else to suggest.

The pair wobbled through to the bedroom and Alex lay Jack down on the bed. He emptied his trash can before placing it by the bed. He ran a hand comfortingly through Jack's hair as he released a small whine. "'m sorry Jacky." He mumbled, feeling incredibly guilty for the state of his friend.

A light knock at the door startled him and he turned around to find his mom stood there with a glass of water in each hand. She handed one to Alex with a stern look before placing the second on the bedside table. "Jack there's a glass of water on the bedside table for you okay? You should drink some, it'll help you feel better."

Alex drained his own glass as she headed back downstairs. Jack roughly pulled himself into a seated position, sipping gingerly at the water he'd been provided with. "The room keeps spinning." He whined, looking up at Alex with large miserable eyes.  
"I know. Water and sleep will help." Alex promised as he ran his hand through Jack's hair. He leaned into the contact with a sigh.  
"I just want to be kissing you again," Jack mumbled and Alex smiled, leaning forward and kissing his forehead.  
"You can when you're feeling better."

* * *

When Alex slowly peeled his eyes open the next morning his retinas instantly began to burn and he buried his head into the pillow groaning as his head began to pound. He glanced over to Jack who was still sound asleep, arm hanging off the side of the mattress as he snored softly. He looked so peaceful.

Alex stumbled to his feet and padded to the bathroom finding some pain meds and swallowing them dry. He then jumped into the shower as he waited for them to kick in. 

To say that he felt like shit would be the understatement of the century. His mouth was dry, his stomach churned and he felt sluggish and weak. The shower did nothing to improve his state.

He grabbed some pain pills for Jack and headed back to his bedroom, leaving them on the bedside table. He pulled on some sweatpants and a hoodie, pulling the hood up to shield his eyes before grabbing their empty glasses and heading downstairs.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed his mother in the kitchen. _Shit._ He'd been hoping to avoid the lecture until this evening at the earliest. "How's Jack?" She asked, fully aware of her son in the hallway.  
"Still asleep," Alex mumbled, trying not to visibly flinch at how loud her voice sounded.

He headed in and filled the glasses up with water. He drained his own before turning to leave to find his mother offering him a glass of orange juice. "Trust me you're gonna want to get as hydrated as you can." She almost sounded amused.

He took the glass and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's the lecture?" He asked quietly. She sighed.  
"I think the hangover will teach you better than anything I could say right now. You know what you did was wrong and we're both very disappointed in you. You'll be grounded for the next two weeks and that means no New Years Eve party." Alex stayed quiet, he knew arguing wouldn't make a difference and right now he didn't have the energy for it. He'd bide his time and convince her to change her mind later.

He headed back upstairs to find Jack slowly stirring, burying his head in the pillow as he whined out in pain. Alex gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Here." He said quietly, offering him the glass Jack slowly sat up, glancing around groggily as he took the glass. Alex swiped the pills off the table and handed them to him and he took them without comment.

They sat beside each other on the bed for a long silent moment before Jack released another groan, leaning his head on Alex's shoulder. "I feel like shit." He complained. Alex nodded in agreement.   
"Me too."

"Sorry for throwing up everywhere," Jack mumbled, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment at the memory of having to literally shove Alex off of him in order to reach the toilet in time. "Sorry for getting you drunk," Alex responded.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he sat up, looking at Alex with confusion. "You've got nothing to apologise for Alex, you didn't make me do anything." Alex gave a shrug. "It was my idea." He pointed out.   
"I could have said no if I wanted to." Jack reminded him, wanting to ease Alex's guilt. He sighed and nodded, though it's obvious he wasn't buying it.

"How much trouble are you in?" Jack asked after another moment of silence.  
"Grounded for two weeks. They're very disappointed in me." He rolled his eyes and Jack smiled a little.  
"You'll get off with a week at most if you take it like a man." Alex chuckled softly in agreement.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Alex asked. He was kind of hoping to just cuddle up with Jack for a few hours whilst they were both feeling rough.  
"I would, but I should probably head home since it's Christmas eve." Alex nodded, doing his best not to let his disappointment show.

Jack leaned in and pecked his cheek before standing up and grabbing his shirt up off the floor, the action not even registering as foreign as Alex blushed scarlet.

Once fully dressed he turned back to face his friend and the expression on Alex's face finally forced Jack's brain into gear. _Oh Shit._ "I- shit, Lex I'm sorry! I just-" Alex was up and on his feet and pulling Jack into a kiss, his arms wrapping around the taller lads neck. Jack's arms slid around his waist and he smiled into it.

They broke apart, both smiling as Jack pressed his forehead against Alex's. "I wish I could stay." He sighed. Laying on Alex's bed making out and ignoring a movie sounded pretty great right about now. "Then do it. My parents won't kick you out." Alex looked up at him hopefully and Jack really hated having to be responsible. "Maybe not but mine will definitely kick up a fuss." He sighed.

They stood there for another ten minutes sharing sporadic kisses before Jack finally pulled himself out of Alex's grasp and the pair headed downstairs. 

He awkwardly poked his head into the living room door to find Alex's mom sat watching TV. "Thanks for letting me stay Mrs Gaskarth, sorry about last night." She turned to face him with a warm smile.  
"You're always welcome Jack and I hope you learned your lesson." He gave an awkward nod, blushing slightly before heading out the front door.

They paused on the porch, Alex drawing the door closed behind them. "Text me once you're home okay?" Jack nodded, smiling warmly. "And since I won't get to see you tomorrow, Merry Christmas Jack." He didn't know why he suddenly felt so awkward. Jack chuckled, nodding again.  
"Merry Christmas Alex." He lent in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Maybe see you New Years." Alex nodded, smiling brightly as his cheeks flamed.

He waited out there until Jack had reached the corner and disappeared out of sight before heading into the house feeling like he was walking on cloud nine.


End file.
